wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Jailbot 2.0 (episode)
Jailbot 2.0 is the seventh episode of Superjail! season 2. It features the backstories of Jailbot, Alice, and Jared. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife is busy tending to a vegetable garden in Superjail, but Jailbot bursts out from under the soil. Jailbot's screen malfunctions and switches between a facial expression and static. He offers Jacknife a flower, then transforms into a lounge chair and hands him beer and a porn magazine. Jailbot then flies out of the jail, passing through various "Outer Worlds" before depositing Jacknife back into a city street. Jailbot throws civilians aside and beats them up, before transforming into a malfunctioning mailbox. Jacknife runs off, pleased. Main Story The Warden beats on a "dying" Jailbot, who is hooked up to machines in his office. Jared points out that Jailbot has been showing age for some time, and Alice adds that he'shurting. The Warden panics at the suggestion of replacing the robot, and says that creating Jailbot was his finest hour. He explains that Jailbot helped him build the jail and was made to defend it. He refuses to build another, but Jailbot breaks further, causing him to become more upset. Jared explains that he found another robot online, and hits a remote, causing another robot to burst through the ceiling: A black, sleek model, reminiscent of an iPad. Jared adds that the new robot is pre-programmed with all functions. While the Warden finds it shiny, he insists that it'll take more to convince him. The two take Jailbot 2.0 through the prison yard, where they see a demonstration of his rapid killing abilities. The Warden remains unamused. The two then go back to the office, where Jailbot 2.0 declares the Warden's desk to be obsolete and replaces it with himself. The robot then transforms into a high-definition television, convincing the Warden to use him. They decide to put the old Jailbot in storage. Alice deposits Jailbot in the room, where various other discarded robots drag him off. In the prison yard, various inmates are grabbed and run through a human washing machine, but Jailbot 2.0 declares it obsolete and demonstrates a new version on his interface. The Warden wonders where the style and color and other attributes have gone, but the robot convinces him that it will get more inmates clean. Jailbot 2.0 zaps away the old machine and starts to build the new, while Jared and the Warden discuss the new robot. The Warden notices that Jared's chewing gum and pops it, adding that Jailbot 2.0 said that gum is bad for concentration. Jared then panickedly explains that if he can't have gum, he'll smoke, and then be lead to drink and then kill himself and be unable to finish the invoices for bed frames. But the Warden adds that Jailbot 2.0 already took care of the invoices, and suggests for Jared to water the garden. Alice drills a hole to look into the shower room for "showtime". Paul accuses Jean of cheating for staring at other men, though Jean explains that he can't not stare at a shower rape going on. Alice then realizes that the Warden has arrived, and quickly covers for herself, explaining that no one's escaped from the room yet and that she'll get back to her rounds. But the Warden explains that Jailbot 2.0 took care of her work, and suggests that she make sure that no one's stealing from the vending machine. Alice angrily punches through the wall, causing an annoyed Paul to poke his head out. Back in the storage room, the other discarded robots open up Jailbot, but get sprayed with grease. They then remove some of their own parts and put them into Jailbot, restoring him. Jailbot wonders what has occurred, but a television robot broadcasts a video clip, showing a flashback to when the Warden discarded that model and introduced Jailbot. Both robots display sad faces, and Jailbot flies upwards towards a vent, where he overhears Warden talking with Jailbot 2.0. The Warden lets off a huge belch, and Jailbot 2.0 decodes the smell to describe that he had just eaten a grilled cheese sandwich and pickle. The Warden becomes excited and declares the robot to be amazing, while Jailbot's facial screen displays a single tear. In the cafeteria, a frustrated Jared explains that he's had to start biting his nails. He wonders what Alice is doing there, and she states she's there due to the new Jailbot doing their jobs (while Jared consumes gum left stuck under a chair). Jared suggests they talk sense into the Warden, but Jailbot 2.0 lurks behind the vending machine, overhearing their conversation. In the Warden's office, the Warden has just learned a "secret" about Alice from Jailbot 2.0, and adds that it's horrifying how it curves and droops down. Jared interrupts and states that the robot's standards are ridiculous, but Warden becomes angry at him for "blaspheming" the robot and orders that Jared and Alice be taken down to the storage room. He orders Jailbot 2.0 to commence vibrate mode, and the robot morphs into a vibrating chair. Jared and Alice find themselves lurking the darkness of the storage room. Alice is attacked by a giant cyborg rat, but quickly kills it and finds the room to be "dull". Jailbot 2.0 is busy running processes in the jail, but the impatient Warden demands for him to broadcast a cartoon for entertainment. He quickly becomes bored and orders the robot to launch a GPS to see his map. The Warden then wonders if the new upgrades are really right for the jail, while the robot becomes more visibly irritated. Back in the storage room, Alice and Jared sit atop a pile of junk near the furnace. Jared wonders how things got to that point, Alice sarcastically wondering why and then punching him for buying the robot that cost them their jobs. Jared then agrees that it's his fault and adds that while Jailbot was "broken", they all were at some point. Jared flashes back to a time when he was being arrested for a connection to the mafia. As he's thrown into the prison bus, Jailbot appears and carts the bus off to Superjail, where he deposits the inmates into the candy section. The Warden then arrives to welcome them to the jail, but notices the tubes to one of the containment bubbles are jammed. Jared suggests that the Warden could re-allocate the tubing from the candy machines and replace them with cheaper parts. The Warden offers Jared to come work for him. Though Jared is unsure at first, the perverted bald inmate's leering convinces him to accept. In the present, Jared concludes that that was the first time he felt like he belonged. Alice agrees that the job at the jail also bailed her out of some rough times. She flashes back and describes her last gig, when she hadn't found her "true self" yet. In the flashback, Alice is shown as a long-haired, muscular man named Big Al (as well as sporting a moustache). She explains that things changed when she fell for her old warden Mr. Toddly, while Big Al is shown blushing at that warden's greeting. Big Al fights off an inmate and winds up with bowls attached to his chest. He looks at a reflection of himself in a vending machine, while Alice explains that her love for her warden led her to find her true self. After undergoing sex change operations, the past Alice is shown walking in on Mr. Toddly, but catches him making out with a man. Alice explains in the narration that she couldn't be who he wanted to be, as he was into men. Mr. Toddly fires Alice for being a "freak" and she walks out to her truck, upset. Alice mentions that she found herself, yet also found herself alone. As the past Alice sobs, the Warden suddenly appears in an eye craft, stating that prisoners had told tales of her being the "worst", which to him means she's the "best". He then falls for her. In the present, Alice concludes that her current gig has also gone to hell. Jared figures they could get rid of the new robot if they had Jailbot, who he suddenly sees on a conveyor belt headed to the furnace. The other robots pick him up and save him, and Jared is surprised to see that Jailbot is doing okay, adding that the new robot is ruining the jail. Alice says that they need all the "man and bot power" they can get to take Jailbot 2.0 down. Elsewhere, the Warden has finished watching another cartoon on Jailbot 2.0. He orders the robot to launch a protocol to view outside his window, but notes a smudge and orders it to clean it up. The Warden then finishes the toilet protocol, as a red laser is released from his rear end, and orders the robot to pull his pants up. Jailbot 2.0 becomes furious at all the demands, and declares the Warden "obsolete", followed by an order to "terminate" him. The Warden states that the robot can't fire him, but he is thrown into a chute leading into the incinerator. Suddenly, Jailbot 2.0 is blown back as the wall explodes, revealing Jailbot to have caught the Warden from inside. Jared, Alice, and the Warden's original robots hop out, ready to face off against Jailbot 2.0 (though the Warden finds the presence of his obsolete robots to be awkward). Jailbot 2.0 becomes angered and turns on his "Total F'n Crazy Mode", his display screen showing a monstrous face and a robotic monster body sprouting from his form. He starts wildly firing lasers, demolishing the original robots one by one. The staff finds themselves cornered and fearing death, but Jailbot 2.0 suddenly runs out of battery power and crashes to pieces. Jared says that the website had mentioning issues with its multi-tasking, while the Warden becomes annoyed as he'd only charged the batteries an hour ago. He then sees his reflection and wonders what he's done, proceeding to ask forgiveness from the others. He says that although they're not perfect, their flaws make them special, and that jails wouldn't exist if there were no flaws. The Warden concludes that if flawed jails didn't exist, Superjail wouldn't either. Before he can go on further, Alice points out that he needs to pull up his pants. Jailbot pulls the Warden's pants up for him, and smiles. The Warden then asks if a Jailbot has a vibrate mode, and Jailbot pulls out a large white anal vibrator. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *Jacknife *Jean and Paul *Jailbot 2.0 *Mr. Toddly and his lover *The Warden's original Jailbot prototypes *Various other inmates Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: Joe Croson, Adam Modiano *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Dave McGrath *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Noel Belknap, Allison Craig, McKenzie Kerman, Xiong Liang (Ben) Li, Michael J. Moloney, Zoe Moss, Jeremy Polgar, Michael Roush, Katrina Ruzics, Parker Simmons *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Carl Aspuria, Ryan DeLuca, Melissa Levengood, Rachel Long, Zoe Moss, Maha Tabikh, Madison Bateman, Gina Gress, Diego Molano, Leo Parada, Jennifer Ray, Ashley Stoddard, Rishon Wagner *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Rafael Carrasco, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith, Daniel Guana *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Stephen Warbrick *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray * Pre-Production Coordinator: Dave Newberg *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski, Shannon Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *Paul, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *"The Adventures of Sawboy Buck", an animation created by Richard Mather, can be seen playing on Jailbot 2.0's screen when the Warden orders him to launch the cartoon protocol. *Jean is shown among the new arrivals, in the flashback to Jared arriving at Superjail. *The creators had first mentioned the idea of Alice's backstory at the New York Comic-Con in 2009, and had spoken of wanting to go into the characters' origins if they were renewed for another season. *The gingerbread men are drawn to be more evil-looking in Jared's flashback, with narrowed red eyes (as opposed to their rounder candy eyes in their initial appearance). *Jailbot 2.0 appears to be a parody of Apple's iPad. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2